


Subtly Smooth

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Diplomat talk, Drabble, I Tried, M/M, Marriage Proposal, attempted humor, m-maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: When Judal tried to be serious, Sinbad reflected him his whimsical side.





	Subtly Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> "It was supposed to be a diplomatic talk not a marriage proposal" - A prompt given by my friend.

"Sinbad, this is unfair." 

"On the contrary, I'm being quite reasonable." 

"Kou is drowning in debt to you." 

"It's their own problem. I lent them assets before. It's only natural that they pay me back with interest." 

"I hate merchants like you." 

"You would hate all merchants in the world, then." 

"Lend me some ideas on how to pay you back." 

"I can't possibly do that." 

"Why not?" 

"Kou is not in the Alliance. You are not my responsibility." 

"…I'm going to kill you in your sleep." 

"You could get arrested just with that death threat, Judal." 

"They won't so much as lay a finger on me." 

"Nobody is excused from the law." 

"I meant literally." 

"Just now you held my hand?" 

"I'm stealing your peach!" 

"Why don't you just ask for a peach?" 

"You won't lend it to me, and I know you're biting that fruit in front of me simply out of spite." 

"Your aim with that peach core could use some work, by the way." 

"Can we go back to Kou's problem?" 

"I told you, no." 

"What if we trade with each other, to increase the consumerism and exchange rate, eventually increase our currency so we can pay you back?" 

"I can make that happen. Be my guest. But on one condition." 

"Shoot." 

"You will give me one delegate from Kou, so there will be a representative whenever we have a meeting every Friday." 

"I'm sure that can be arranged." 

"I will choose who to be that representative." 

"You have someone in mind?" 

"Yes. He will stay in Parthevia so I can vouch for his or the trading's debauchery in case it ever occurs." 

"We are not in a decent spot to start casting debauchery, Your Highness." 

"Well, we can never be too sure. That person will always be under my supervision, must be next to me in every official meetings, and wear a ring signifying he's under my control." 

"Are you trying to make him your posession?" 

"No. He will merely be my companion for the rest of the trading arrangement." 

"Got it." 

"And I choose you." 

"……" 

"……" 

"Are you nuts?" 

"I am very sober, thank you very much." 

"There's Koumei, Koubun and even Kouha, who's more deserving of this position." 

"But I want you." 

"I am going to make you regret this as soon as the first meeting happens." 

"You will have to wear the ring starting now." 

* * *

"I told you to make negotiations with Sinbad, not marry the guy." 

"I did, old hag! He told me we could trade goods in the Alliance and attend meetings with a representative he chose." 

"You're wearing a ring." 

"Some kind of pledging allegiance to not cut corners in trying to gain profit." 

"You realize that he just manipulated you to be his fiance." 

"….." 

* * *

During their first official meeting, Judal slipped the ring to his middle finger and erected it at Sinbad's direction, in which case Sinbad kissed it lovingly, in front of the media.


End file.
